Dare you to Move
by NightStar101
Summary: Kira and Trent are getting married, will Connor make his move? ConnorKira with some KiraTrent Songfic Now includes new follow up letter from Kira to Trent, 3 months later.
1. Dare you to move

Title: Dare you to Move  
  
Summery: Kira and Trent are getting married, will Connor make his move. ConnorKira with some KiraTrent Songfic

AN: Here a small Songfic for you. You may know me from my story 'A Rangers Tale.' I don't own Power Rangers or the song Dare you to move by Switchfoot Post-DT

* * *

"Connor lets go do something." I heard someone tell me, waking me up from my daydreaming. I looked up from lying on the floor and saw my best friend, Ethan looking straight at me.

"What?"

"Do you want to go do something?"

"No, thanks"

"You have to get over her sometime." He said looking at me

"What?"

"I said that you need to get over her."

"Who?" I asked pretending not to know who he was talking about.

"Don't act stupid, you know who I'm talking about." Ethan told me.

"You tell me I'm stupid all the time."

"Because you _are_, but you're not _that_ stupid."

"I don't like her."

"So you _do_ know who I'm talking about."

"Ha-ha, really funny," I told him sarcastically. "Just so you know I don't like her."

"That's not what everyone else thinks. Well that is besides Trent and Kira."

_**Welcome to the planet  
**__**Welcome to existence  
**__**Everyone's here  
**__**Everyone's here  
**__**Everybody's watching you now  
**__**Everybody waits for you now  
**__**What happens next?  
**__**What happens next?**_

"Like I care what everyone thinks."

"Then why aren't you going to their wedding, tomorrow."

"Because I don't like him. You know that."

"No, it's because you don't like him _with her_."

"No, I really don't like him."

"Well that maybe true, but part of the reason that you didn't like him because she always had a thing for him."

"So" I told with a bit of anger in my voice. I didn't mean to be angry but I couldn't help it.

"You know that Kira was heartbroken when you told her you weren't coming."

"Really?" I asked with more concern then anger.

"Of course Connor, if you did to me what you did to her, I would kill you. They asked you to be the best man and you tell them that your not even going to the wedding without any explanation. Do you know how many times Kira called here; ask for you, half the time crying."

"I didn't mean to."

"Well you did."

"And now I'll never see her again."

"Yes, you will."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I've known you too for the past 5 years and you two have always come together to matter what the fight."

"Ethan, this isn't a small thing. It's her wedding."

_**I dare you to move  
**__**I dare you to move  
**__**I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
**__**I dare you to move  
**__**I dare you to move  
**__**Like today never happened  
**__**Today never happened before**_

"I know, it is, if you want to be a friend again. Come and see the wedding."

"I can't. It's too hard."

"No, I get it."

"No, you don't. It's like I feel are part of myself dieing."

"Ok, I don't, but do you want to know something."

"What?"

"I never liked Trent."

"Most people don't." I told him think of all the news reports on TV about him taking over all of these companies, when became in charged after his 'dad' died. Well, after we killed him. That when Kira and Trent first got together.

"Yes, true but I would rather see Kira with you instead of him."

"Thanks, man."

"You ok?"

"I will be," I told and then paused. "At least I hope so. Tomorrow, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Take care of her."

"Always."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"I know that, I live here too."

_**I dare you to move  
**__**I dare you to move  
**__**I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
**__**I dare you to move  
**__**I dare you to move  
**__**Like today never happened  
**__**Today never happened before**_

"If you knew then why did you ask me?" he said before I could keep on going.

"I mean, you're the best man, don't you have to so something with Trent tonight, like a bachelor party."

"There is, Trent and his friends should be over any minute."

"What?" I told him with pure anger. How can he not tell me about something like this?

"Clam down, Con. It was a joke."

"Not funny." I said with a little less anger.

"Well, there is one going one now."

"And you're not there because?"

"I don't want to be."

"Did you tell him that?"

"No, I told him since I was closer friends with Kira, it would be weird."

"Oh, ok"

"Connor, I'm going to bed. I have to get up early."

"Night, blue"

"Connor, want some advice?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Don't give up and make you move, it's not over till she said I do. I dare you to."

"Why are you doing this, you are the best man?" I asked him.

"Because I'm your best friend first and foremost, if you came to me with any other girl that's what I would tell you."

"Where is she?"

"She wanted to go to Hayley's one last time."

"No party?"

"You know that Kira is like most other girls. As much as Cassidy told her should have one, Kira didn't want one." He said as he walking into his bedroom. "Night, red" I heard him yell from his room.

_'I can't believe I'm doing this_.' I told myself as I ran out the room.

* * *

"Should I go in or not?" I contemplated, sitting on the floor outside of Hayley's door. I opened and closed the door so may times.

"Connor, you shouldn't sit there, it really dirty." I look up to see Hayley standing over me.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I own it and I wanted to see who kept opening my door."

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok, Connor." She told me, "She's in there."

"How do you know?"

"Did you forget? I'm Hayley, I know all."

"Should I go it?"

"It's now or never" She tells as I go back into her store. As she said it's now or never as I get up and open the door. I look around and see her playing with her guitar, '_always true to her music'_. I just stare at her from afar until I see her turn her face and look at me.

_**Welcome to the fallout  
**__**Welcome to resistance  
**__**The tension is here  
**__**The tension is here  
**__**Between who you are and who you could be  
**__**Between how it is and how it should be**_

"Connor" I heard her say in a loud whisper.

"Hi" I told her feeling real stupid. With that word, she came semi-running and gave me a hug.

"Long time no see." She tells me and then hits me. "So are you coming to my wedding?" I can hear her beautiful voice with hope in them.

"No." I tell her, as her happy changes to one of the sadist faces in the word.

"I guess you didn't come here to see me. I'll be on my way." She assumed while she walked over to her guitar.

"No, wait; I did come here to see you." With those words she turned around and came back until we were face to face.

"What do you want, to give me some more false hope?"

"No, I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not be able to come to your wedding. For making you sad. For giving you false hope."

"Why," she paused. "Why can't you come to my wedding?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Then make me understand." She said with lots of desperation.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, Connor I do."

"Kira, I'm in love with you." _'And there goes our friend ship._'

"What?" She said adding tension in the air.

"I any madly in love with you and have been since we got our power. Is that what you wanted to hear, Kira? Is it?"

"Not, what I was expecting."

After I long tension filled pause, I broke the silence. "Are we ok?"

"We'll always be ok, it just this is so wow."

_**I dare you to move  
**__**I dare you to move  
**__**I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
**__**I dare you to move  
**__**I dare you to move  
**__**Like today never happened  
**__**Today never happened**_

"Kira, leave him?"

"What?"

"Don't marry him, Kira."

"Connor, you can't do this to me."

"I think that I'll leave now." I start to walk to the door.

"Don't" She called after me.

"I can here what I had to do. I laid may heart on the line and got rejected." I said walked to the door again. As I opened the door, I looked back at a crying Kira being held by Hayley. Half of me wanted to go back and hold her myself but I can't. I couldn't.

* * *

"Trent Fernandez, do you take Kira Ford to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him all the days of your life?" the priest asked my husband to be. '_This is the happiest day of my life. I can't believe that I'm doing this.'_

"I do" '_You better_"

"Kira Ford, do you take Trent Fernandez to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him all the days of your life?"

"I do." As I say those words, I look around the church and watch as a man walked inside. '_He made it._ _Why do I care that he made it? He's my best friend but I should be thinking about how I should be thinking about him_.'

_**Maybe redemption has stories to tell**_

_**Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
**__**Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
**__**Where you gonna go?  
**__**Where you gonna go?  
**__**Salvation is here**_

"Is there anyone, with God as you witness, have a reason why these two not get married?" To most people someone talking after the priest says that would be their worst nightmare, but I find myself about to. All I think about is Connor and wondering if I could live with out him. I think I find myself in love with the other man. "Anyone?" the priest asked again.

"I do." I told him rather quickly.

"I know you do, you told me earlier."

"No, I do." I said to him and then moved closer to Trent. "I'm sorry, I can't do this. I'm not in love with you." I told him as I gave him a check on the kiss.

"I understand but have one question."

"Yes."

"Is it about him?" he said looking over at Connor.

"I'm sorry." I told him not looking him in the face.

"Kira, look at me. You can't help who you fall in love with." Trent told her looking sad and then looked up and told their guests, "I'm sorry but there won't be a wedding today." He looked back at me. "Kira, I love you and I'm sorry that you don't feel the same way but I hope we can be friend after I cool down."

"I hope so to."

_**I dare you to move  
**__**I dare you to move  
**__**I dare you to lift yourself  
**__**Lift yourself up off the floor  
**__**I dare you to move  
**__**I dare you to move  
**__**Like today never happened  
**__**Today never happened  
**__**Today never happened  
**__**Today never happened before **_

"Kira, go get him."

"What?"

"If you're going to leave me, then it better be for a good reason. Go get him." He repeated.

"Thank you." I said as I gave in a hug. Then I walked over to my parents. "Don't follow me." After that I walked down to the down. While opening the door I looked over at Connor, who was standing next to the door. "Follow me." Then I took one last look at Trent, Ethan and Cassidy, my maid of honor. I could swear that Ethan was smiling. And with that I left with Connor following me.

"What's was that about?

"You"

"What?"

"Shut up" I said as I pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

AN: Wow, 2nd Songfic today. I hoped that you liked it and now I'm looking wedding things up. Review Plz. I may do a follow up. Some of you may find Trent a little to clam, but I think that Trent is an understanding person and could keep his cool. That doesn't mean that he's not hurting. (Which if I do a follow up that what it would be about. Tell me what you think.)


	2. The Letter

Dear Trent,  
  
Trent, I know that you may not what to be hearing from me right now and I fully understand this. If you are ready this letter tries to explain what I was feeling and if you aren't read this went you think that you are ready to.  
  
First off, I wanted to tell you that I _do_ love you but not in the way I thought that I did. I never meant to hurt you and did want to marry you a hundred percent until the night before our wedding. So you know, I never once lied to you and didn't know that I was going to do that until the second that Connor walking into the room.

You may ask what happened the night before that help me decide that marring you wasn't the best thing in the world. The night before, I was playing my guitar at Hayley's, when Connor walked in the café. I thought that he was there to apologize, and ask if he could come to the wedding last minute, as he does everything. When I asked him if he was coming, he told me that he couldn't come. I asked him why, and he told me that he loved me. At the moment I didn't think that it would change my feeling for you at all.

I told him that I loved you and was getting married to you the next day and with that he was gone, telling me that he did what he had to do. After that I just started to cry my eyes out. I told myself it was because I could be losing one of my best and closest friend, but in fact it was my feeling for him. All the night I was think what would happen if we never when out after your father died? What would happen if I feel for someone else? What would happen if I feel of Connor instead? The thing I didn't see was that I had fallen for him, but no I told myself that I just had butterfly in my stomach.

To tell you the true, as Dr. Oliver walked me down to you, I as I could think about was you. I thought about the wedding, what would happen after the wedding and in our honeymoon and our future kids and their kids. But not once during that did I think about out feelings or if I could be happy with you for the rest of my life. That's what I started to think about when I got up there. I start to think about the time that Kim almost wouldn't marry Dr. O because she was scared of get divorce like her parents.

I was fine as the priest asked you if you could be their in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, and love me for the rest of my life. But when he asked me, I broke down inside. I could and still will be if you allow to be, there in your good and bad times, when you sick or not but that's when I figured out that I couldn't love you for the rest of my life at least in that way, Connor or no Connor. But I said I do anyway.

After that Connor walked into the room. I felt happier for some reason, more complete. No offence, but I forgot about you for a second, and he and I were the only one in the room. It's hard to explain the feeling because well I myself don't fully get it my self. I felt like I was meant to be with him, like we belonged together. Then the priest asked if anyone had a reason to stop the wedding, I waited and almost hoped that Connor would say something. I thought to myself, that if I was wished someone stop my, our, wedding then I should get married at all.

That's why I did it, not because he was there, even if he did help with the choice. I didn't want to want to but I knew that that I had to for both of our goods. Then you did the most amazing thing the world, you understood. I don't to know if you were pulling at act but that was one of the best thing that you have ever done for me. That was one of the reasons that I liked you.

After that you told me to go him, which I did. I could never do that. That is another reason that makes you so great. After Connor and I when outside, I toke him and kissed him. I know that you may not want to hear that but I think you do. I didn't kiss him, because I forgot about you. I did it to see if it was different them with you. Luckily, or unluckily, however you may choose to see it, it was different, a good different.

Just so you know, it toke me about a month to store out my feeling for you, which ending up being friendly ones. It toke another month before we started dating. It's been 3 months since the whole thing happened. I hope that we could become friends again or least talk. I am so sorry for any pain that I may have caused you and for doing what I did to you. I hope that one day in your heart you could forgive me.

Hopefully still you friend  
Kira


End file.
